Stanford
by Klainechester
Summary: The night Sam left to Stanford...


First story so please be nice:) And English is not my first language so if there are any mistakes I apologize.

Stanford Calling

Sam knew that Dean was staring at them from the corner of the room. The fight between Sam and his dad about Stanford was something. He didn't know how long they stood there shouting hurtful words at each other with Dean staring at them the whole time. It must've been at least half an hour.

Sam knew that John wouldn't like it when Sam told him that he got accepted to Stanford but he was hoping that there would be proudness, at least a little bit of it. It's not every day that you see your son getting accepted into one of the world's most prestigious universities. But his hopes were crushed when the first thing his father asked him was why he even sent an application. It all started from there. Dean tried to get in-between them, to break the verbal fight that was on the verge of becoming physical. But he was either shoved back or ignored completely so he just chose to stand back and wait for them to cool off.

Sam has had enough when John screamed, "You walk out this door, don't you even come back!" With that he blew out a breath, nostrils flaring, dug his fingernails into his palm, nearly drawing blood and spared the, what might be the last glance at his big brother. He didn't even think when he grabbed his packed duffle off the bed and walked out the motel room slamming the door behind him.

Sam walked far enough so that he couldn't see their motel anymore and when he was sure that no one was following him he let his pace slow down. He started to think about something besides his father's words and he remembered the expression on Dean's face. The hurt green eyes of his big brother staring at him as he walked out the door from his life. The brother that took care of him since he was four years old. The brother that gave up his own childhood so that Sammy could be a kid a bit longer. The brother that he didn't even bother saying goodbye to when he left.

It's not like he did that on purpose, his dad got him so angry that he just couldn't be in the same room with him anymore, not even another five seconds to just say 'goodbye' or even a simple 'bye' would be enough, so that Dean didn't feel like he forgot about him. Dean knew that Sam was planning to leave, knew that he didn't like this life, didn't like hunting, killing things. Dean knew that Sam always wanted normal, from the day that they told him about monsters being real and that it was their job to kill them and save people. Even though Dean didn't want Sam to leave, he didn't say anything, he even promised to be there for him when he told his father, knowing that it wouldn't be pretty.

Sam kept walking and heard a familiar rumble of the engine that he's heard millions of times before. He turned his head to the side and saw Dean sitting in the Impala with an open window smiling sadly up at Sam. Sam's heart clenched and he stopped walking, Dean stopping as well. He got out of the car shut the door.

"Do you think I don't deserve at least a goodbye from you, Sammy?" Dean didn't sound angry. Sad? Betrayed? Maybe…

"You know that's not what it was like, Dean." Sam sighed, not daring to look his brother in the eyes.

"Let me at least drive you to the bus stop…"

"Ok." Was all that Sam said and walked around the car to get into the passenger's seat, putting his duffle in the back seat. They drove in a comfortable silence, both of them used to it. It was weird. Sam didn't feel as happy as he was weeks ago when he found out that he got accepted to one of the world's best universities. His heart ached when he looked over at Dean who was looking at the road. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without seeing Dean every day.

Too early for his liking, the car came to a stop and Dean got out with Sam following. Sam opened his mouth to say something but before he could get out any words he was pulled into a tight hug. He instantly hugged back and he even let himself bury his face in Dean's shoulder.

"Don't forget to call, alright Sammy?" Dean mumbled.

"I won't."


End file.
